Wings Of My Heart
by SenoritaDeLaNieve
Summary: Even the most regal sister succumbs to the power of Love, but a plot by an assassin may end things before they even begin...


PROLOGUE: Ceremony Of Remembrance

The large throne room had never before been sullied by BlueBlazer's presence. He thought he wasn't good enough to even guard such a sanctuary, let alone be let inside. The large ornate stained glass windows augmented the lighting of the sun into greens, reds and purples, half of them including the Elements of Harmony, defeating Discord and NightMare Moon, twice. However, there was three others, one of them covered. He couldn't suppress a smile. One showed Captain BlueBlazer leading the Royal Guard and the military force along with General RedCoat against the Griffin Revolution. Another was the Royal Guard defending Canterlot from a rampaging dragon, once again, BlueBlazer and RedCoat leading the charge.

Yes, he had never been inside, and yet, he remembered them putting the windows in, watching their construction from his post every night. He remembered both conflicts well, he had lost several hundred ponies those days, put together. Their deaths had weighed heavily on his conscience.

Being Captain of the Royal Guard for twenty years, and serving both Princesses well, had taken its toll. He thought it time for him to retire. He had paid his dues, done his duty, and he wanted to retire in peace, settle down and live the rest of his life as a normal Pegasus. Celestia, however, wanted her best guard and Captain to go out with a bang, so she was giving him a formal knighthood; the first guard and Captain to receive one in over fifty years.

He kept his head up and trotted forward, his wings pressed tightly against his form as he fought down a smile, seeing the crowds of ponies there watching him, Princess Celestia and Luna at the front of them smiling at him warmly. Even the fabled Elements Of Harmony where there, and they gave him respectful bows as he passed, even Applejack wasn't above it, and Pinkie Pie, to her enormous credit, kept silent apart from the odd giggle or squeal.

BlueBlazer walked past the six ponies and up to the Princesses, and gave them a bow, extending his wings as he did as he was taught to do so. They returned the gesture with curt nods. "Fillies and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to honour Captain BlueBlzer, Captain of the Royal Guard. This Pegasus Pony has dedicated half his life to protecting Canterlot, and both mine and recently, Luna's very safety" She said, and BlueBlazer's face flushed as the ponies cheered.

Celestia's horn glowed and the cover from the covered stain glass windows was removed, revealing BlueBlazer's profile forever imprinted on the glass. BlueBlazer smiled at the image, it was him, wings spread with the sun and the moon behind him. His wings covered them in a protective stance and his expression was stoic, yet confident.

He turned to the Princesses as the applause grew and nodded. Celestia smiled wider, and Luna mouthed a 'thank you' to him as her horn glowed and a sword appeared as if from nowhere. BlueBlazer knelt and Celestia held up a hoof, silencing the applause.

The room grew silent as Luna approached his kneeling form and laid the sword on his shoulder. "Captain BlueBlazer of the Equestrian Royal Guard, I hereby relieve you from active duty of your own free will, and knight you an honorary member of the Equestrian Knighthood. Rise, Sir BlueBlazer" she said, raising the sword and saying it to rest on his other shoulder as he rose, then taking it off as he rose.

Celestia walked forward and extended her hoof. BlueBlazer shook it kindly. "Have you any words, BlueBlazer?" Celestia asked and BlueBlazer smiled. "No your majesty, no speech now could be close to describing the elation I feel as to receive this tremendous honour. I thank you Celestia, and you Luna, for all you have done for me"

"It is us who should be thanking you, for your years of dedication" Luna said, and BlueBlazer smiled yet again. Behind him, the Pegasus Ponies of the Royal Guard formed a wall along the middle of the ponies gathered in the Throne Room.

"Now, BlueBlazer, please report to your successor, for immediate relief from your station" Luna said, careful not to use the word 'Replacement' as that would make it seem like he was just the latest in a long line, when, in reality, he had been intuitive, dedicated and punctual.

'Not an easy combination to find in ponies nowadays' Celestia mused, as BlueBlazer turned to see all his guards standing there facing him. "Guards, Salute!" there was a sharp yell and they all stood at rigid attention, turning and raising their wings whilst tilting their lances to make an arrow pointing to the sky. BlueBlazer straightened and walked along the line, as the Pegasi recited the Guard's Oath.

"Blessed Bodies of the Heavens  
>Sun and Moon of greatest light<br>Bathe us in your warm embraces  
>Shield Us with your peerless might.<p>

Help us to stand firm as mountains  
>Doing right and shunning wrong<br>We shall find our strength in friendship  
>Unite our herd as one group strong<p>

We lay our lives upon the table  
>To serve and protect is our cause<br>We guide and serve as one United  
>Give acceptance heedless of flaws<p>

In brotherhood we stand together  
>In sisterhood may we find grace<br>The sun and moon shall ever guide our  
>Never ending Pony Race!"<p>

After the pledge was over, BlueBlazer was at the end of the throne room once again, coming face to face with a Red Pegasus Pony. BlueBlazer knew his name. This was Dusk Twirl, his most prized student. He saluted, and it was crisply returned by Dusk Twirl with a small smile of respect and a nod of his head. "I relieve you of active duty Captain BlueBlazer" Dusk Twirl said, and BlueBlaze sighed. "I am relieved, Captain Dusk Twirl"

There was a round of applause at this, and BlueBlazer sighed, extending his hoof. Dusk Twirl shook it graciously before saluting again, and BlueBlazer returned it, before he exited the throne room.

Dusk Twirl signalled the guards to follow before he himself left, and the guards followed him, their hooves clapping on the tiled floor as one huge sound. Everyone watched them leave before Celestia spread her wings. "Ceremony dismissed, you are all free to leave if you so wish"

She watched the ponies leave with a smile on her face, and she turned to Luna, who was watching Twilight and her friends, who were staying behind. Celestia chuckled. "Luna, you may leave to"

"Are you certain sister?" Luna asked "I could stay a while longer if you'd like" she offered and Celestia smiled, seeing the wanting look in her sister's eyes. "No No Luna, run along. Twilight and her friends are waiting" she said, and Luna turned back to the group of friends. Twilight waved and Luna blushed and waved back.

"Luna, I understand. You have found Love and are happy, you have moved on, and you are already here tomorrow for our weekly get together. I am truly happy for you Luna, now run. Along" she said, punctuating her point with a nudge to Luna's neck, coupled with a genuinely warm smile. She was happy. Her sister had grown up. Luna smiled and hugged her before rushing off to join her lover and her friends. Celestia sighed, almost dejectedly. When Luna had proposed she move in with Twilight, Celestia had been shocked at first, but supported the idea because she knew how much they Loved each other. She had seen such love before, and it was a love that would go on forever. It seemed that all the Element bearers were finding solace in each other. Fluttershy had the Writer Silvertale, Pinkie Pie had Rarity, Applejack had Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle had her sister.

Fighting down a painful stab of.. What? Jealousy? No. Compassion, a Motherly need to protect. Twilight Sparkle had become a daughter she had never had, never having a chance to raise one of her own, she pledged to raise Twilight Sparkle like her own. And she had.

But now, seeing her growing up, and finding Love with none other than her sister had driven Celestia to a bout of loneliness. Luna had moved from Canterlot and Celestia found herself once again alone. There was no one to talk to, only guards, and a weekly letter from Twilight and visit from Luna. They were always fun and they had a great time together. But, the loneliness when she left, the darkness she felt at night, it was driving her insane. It made her realise that she yearned for company, she yearned for what her sister had, not Twilight, but Love. When Twilight looked at Luna, or when Luna looked at Twilight, she could see the pure love and passion radiating from their eyes. Whenever they kissed, the joy became palpable.

It made Celestia realise that she had never experienced such a thing. She had seen her loyal subjects experience it, even her most dedicated of royal guards had experienced what Luna and Twilight now felt, save for perhaps BlueBlazer, and Celestia wanted to feel it, if only if it was one sided, to know she could be loved, and to know she could Love, she wanted to know, _needed_ to know.

She watched her sister leave with the group of friends and sighed. She lowered the sun half an hour early to give them the beautiful night sky on their way home. She felt the moon rise and smiled. She knew it would be another beautiful night. Luna never failed to make the night vibrant ever since she returned.

Celestia viewed the throne room once more before she followed everypony out of the room. She found the guards back to their regular posts, and Captain Dusk Twirl was walking around the palace. Confused, Celestia approached him.

"Captain? Is there something wrong?" Celestia asked, and Dusk Twirl turned sharply, clearly startled. "Oh, no Princess, It's just I've never really been in the castle before, I decided to get to know my way around so that I know where to go should an emergency arise" he explained, and Celestia nodded. "Very well, carry on Captain"

"Yes Ma'am" he snapped a crisp salute and Celestia smiled. "At ease, no need to salute" she said, and he dropped his hoof with a sheepish grin. "Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am"

Celestia all but winced. She didn't like being called 'ma'am' but then again what could he call her? Celestia? That was too informal. Princess? That sounded too egotistical. She shook her head and moved past him, unbeknownst to her, he watched her leave with an evil grin...

CHAPTER ONE: Forbidden Dreamings.

BlueBlazer sighed, moving back out of the castle and back down into the city proper, trying to find his home amongst the golden city. He hadn't been back in so long, he preferred to stay in the Guard's quarters in the city. Only he and several other guards stayed there, but none stayed for as long as he. He had been away from his house for nearly a full year now. His work did not allow for trips back and forth.

He gulped. And he didn't want to admit, he wanted to be close to Celestia. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts. He didn't need this. Not now. He was now an honorary member of the Equestrian Knighthood. He didn't need to self depreciate, not now, no, not yet.

But still, recent thoughts had invaded his mind. Every time he saw her his heart would leap, the way her mane would float without wind, her wings, outstretched, would catch the sun perfectly, her radiant eyes, unmatched in intensity.

He shook his head yet again as he nearly ran into a very familiar door. He sighed as he remembered the solid oak frame and birch tree door. He tapped on it thrice and it creaked open.

He stepped into his house and switched the light on. The gas poured into the lantern, passing the metal that gave off the spark when the switch was flipped. The house was permeated by the soft yellow glow. He breathed in the familiar scent of his house and smiled. It had been too long.

He surveyed the items that were still on the shelf the last time he was there. Dusty. Everything was caked in a layer of dust. Even the kitchen was not spared by the pervasive particles of dust.

He sighed again, the third time in as little as ten minutes. He would have to hire a professional cleaner.

He shrugged and climbed the stairs. He would worry about that tomorrow as he tries to settle into a civilians' life. What did civilians _do_? He didn't know, and what would it look like if one of the Knights of Equestria, the former Captain of the Equestrian Royal Guard, didn't know where to get GROCERIES?

He shook his head with a smile and pulled back the covers that hadn't been slept in-or changed- in over a year. He climbed into the bumpy mattress and groaned. He would have to buy a new one tomorrow as well as everything else. He sighed and settled down. Maybe he would visit his friends in the Guard school just to get the low down on where to go in Canterlot.

He smiled at the thought and rolled over, throwing the blanket over his prone form and drifting off to a gentle sleep.

Celestia could not sleep. Her night had been restless. She had been having..., Disturbing dreams lately, confusing ideas, conflicting with her desires to appear a good ruler, how would her people react? They seemed okay with Luna pairing off with Twilight Sparkle, surely that was more shocking than her recent revelations, right? The fact that she was experiencing feelings for one of her guards...

No, not feelings. They weren't feelings, merely desires that had gotten out of hand, yes?

She sighed. Yes. That's all they were. She just needed to vent such feelings, somehow. She didn't know what to do though. She shook her head to clear the thoughts, and tried to settle down to find some semblance of peace and quiet in her own head as she drifted off into her slumber.

_I always knew you would be the one. You saved my life, my soul, more than once. You were my everything, and now, I cannot tell you how much I love you because that would take an eternity, and you don't have long. I know, I know I've come too late. Too late to say I'm sorry, to late to beg for forgiveness. I had always been too late..._

BlueBlazer shot up in his bed and gasped, his mane was streaked with sweat and his hooves cold and clammy. He sighed, remembering the dream. His wife, late wife, he corrected himself. He sighed and rested his head on the pillow again, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. It was only 6am. He closed his eyes. There was his wife. His lover. His life, lying there on the tiled floor. Dead. He opened his eyes and a tear streaked out of them, falling unaided down his cheek and onto the pillow.

He shook his head. That was in the past. It was done. She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, falling foul of a would-be assassin. He had said to her during her last breaths that she had saved his life. Without her, he would have become a soulless guard like so many others. He had told her that, and she died with a smile.

He never actually caught the assassin, but he did fend him off outside Celestia's royal chambers. He gave him a scar he would never forget. The assassin ran, and BlueBlazer expressed his sorrow to Princess Celestia at being unable to bring the perpetrator to justice. She gave him a warm smile as he lay a hoof on his shoulder and told him to take a few days, after all he had... Suffered a loss.

He did take a few days off, and, thankfully, no other attempts on the princess' life had tarnished the hallowed halls of the castle in Canterlot. He still felt bad for that. He sighed for a third time in as little as three minutes and settled back down on the bed settling back into his dream, as much as he didn't want to...

_He was there, she could sense him, the assassin had returned, this time, to finish what he started. The knife was strapped to his hoof, making a tapping sound on the tiled floor. She was asleep, yet aware of her surroundings, she could hear everything, yet see nothing. He was coming, she had to fight, or flee. She could easily use her magic, but, she couldn't. She could not work up the energy, of course, she was in her own room, a place she had personally made magic-proof ever since a previous accident with a certain lavender unicorn and her overpowered spells._

_She had to wake up. The door opened, and in stepped the assassin. He trotted over to her idle form and raised the knife, she could hear his breathing, the rustling of his robes, almost hearing the very glint of the light off the knife._

_He was about to have it come crashing down on her heart, when a white flurry of movement smacked into him. She could wake now. She bolted upright in her bed and saw her very own BlueBlazer, wings outstretched in front of her, the assassin recovering from a blow that sent him barrelling into her desk, cracking the oak wood and spilling several notes off of the top. BlueBlazer looked behind him and nodded, smiling charmingly. She felt a blush creep to her cheeks, thankfully, BlueBlazer was turned. She got out of her bed and watched the exchange, Assassin and Guard, Killer and Captain, facing off in her own bedroom. She knew he couldn't have come alone._

_"BlueBlazer, I will raise the alarm, he is not alone. Can you handle him?" she asked, concerned for her Captain's safety, her worry easily evident in her voice. BlueBlazer nodded. "Don't worry about me, ma'am. Me and this Pegasus have something to sort out!" he all but yelled. Celestia finally took in the raised wings of the assassin, they were a brilliant orange._

_Celestia left the room, the assassin charged after her, but BlueBlazer turned, slicing his wing to cut the air, feeling it make a satisfying impact. Pain shot through him, but he knew it wasn't half the pain the perpetrator now felt. Said Perpetrator, now halfway across the room again, regarded him with an icy glare, his white eyes filled with malevolence and hate, the only things that shone through the darkness of his hood._

_The assassin raised his hoof and charged, yelling incoherently. BlueBlazer braced, dodging the swing that was aimed at his neck and bringing his hooves up, grabbing the assassin's on the bottom, while his other crashed down from above. A very distinct CRACK echoed through the room, followed by a scream of pain. Quickly, BlueBlazer grabbed the knife and pulled, severing it's hold and flinging it into the Princess' bedside table. He pushed the assassin, and he was once again thrown across the room, hitting the wall just below the ornate, stained glass window._

_In a split second, three things happened at once; a harsh scream tore through the silence followed by a harsh alarm bell, Celestia had found the body of his wife and raised the alarm. The window smashed and BlueBlazer covered his eyes, breaking contact with the criminal. He got a glancing blow to the side of his face that knocked him into the four poster bed and stunned him. He opened his eyes to see three figures flying away from the castle. One was a Pegasus, the other two larger and defying logic, only becoming shapes in the shadows. He felt a hoof on his shoulder and shuddered, turning to see the compassionate green eyes of one Princess Celestia. He finally let the events catch him, his wife was gone, his princess in danger, the assassin was gone. He lay his head on her soft white coat, and let out a silent sob..._

Celestia awoke, not violently, but not naturally either. It was time to raise the sun. She focussed her magic when she felt that tug in her gut signalling Luna had just lowered the moon, and she felt elated. She suddenly sprang up, and focussed her energy into making the dawn seem as breathtaking as the night, making a flurry of colours explode over the horizon. She was happy. She had a reason to be. Today was Saturday, the 6th. The day Luna was coming home, if only for a short while. It was a tradition they had fallen into ever since Luna had moved out of the Canterlot Castle. Celestia made sure the dawn was ever beautiful for her sister's visit. By now she should be sailing over Stalliongrad on her way there.

She could probably talk about her dream last night, she needed to know what it meant...

No, this was a happy day. Celestia was elated, her sister was coming home, they would talk for hours on end, enjoying each others company, reminiscing on their escapades, both old and more recent. The pranks they used to pull, some shocking, but the Princesses were not known for their elegance, at least, not anymore.

Celestia stifled a hearty laugh at their previous prank on a certain stuck up stallion in the Canterlot Library, teleporting him into the 'adult' section and watch him scurrying out of there like an embarrassed filly. They had shared a laugh that day, but got a light scolding from the librarian even if she was laughing at their prank. Celestia shook her head, a permanent smile on her face that seemed it would never leave.

That was, until a puff of smoke caught her attention, she unfurled it and her smile disappeared instantly.

_My dearest sister_

_I regret to inform you that I cannot make it to our weekly get together. I am so sorry, but a small matter has arisen in Applejack's apple farm, apparently a hoard of rabbits have been stealing apples from her harvest this year. She asked for help from Fluttershy, but she was unable to prevent them from stealing the apples, so Fluttershy asked for Twilight's help, who, in turn, asked me for help. I am so sorry sister, if it was anypony else I would have refused, but this is one of my friends, a good friend, and she needs all the help she can get. The get together will have to wait, maybe until tomorrow. Hopefully you'll forgive me._

_Love from your sister, Luna._

Celestia's ears flattened in sadness against her hair and she felt a deep sigh escape her lips. She quickly shook her head and smiled, breathing in a deep breath of morning air and walking out of her chambers. She gave a polite not to the two guards at the end of the hall as she passed, who returned with respectful nods of their own. She passed by them with her smile still gracing her features, albiet a wooden one, and she immediately lost her cheerful demeanour when she appeared in the castle courtyard. But, as she was about to succumb to the crippling self-pity, something in the courtyard hardened her features to a look of confusion. Sir BlueBlazer was there, speaking with two of her guards. She furrowed her brow and walked over to him, he saw her approach and bowed. "Princess Celestia..." he began, but Celestia chuckled. "Please BlueBlazer, you are no longer my Captain, in fact I would like to think of you as a friend, you may call me Celestia"

BlueBlazer blushed ever so lightly an raised his head, smiling at the Princess almost affectionately. The sight of his smile brought a blush to Celestia's graceful features, hardly noticeable, but there all the same. "So, BlueBlazer..."

"Celestia, BlueBlazer is the name I was given by the recruits at Guard school, because I always had my cadet uniform pristine and perfect" BlueBlazer explained, and Celestia smiled, whilst furrowing her brow in confusion. "Then what is your real name?" she asked and 'BlueBlazer' smiled. "My real name is Serene Silver. Because of my coat and gray tail" Serene explained, and Celestia smiled even wider. "It's a lovely name" she said, almost absentmindedly, which only deepened Silver's blush and Celestia's at the realisation of what she had just said.

"So, Serene.." she began, only to be interrupted by Silver again. "Please, call me Silver" he said and Celestia's smiled again. "So, Silver, what brings you back here?" she asked and Silver smiled sheepishly. "Well, I, uh, needed to know something..." he said, and Celestia smiled. "It's fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want" she said and Silver smiled gratefully. The two guards finally resumed their patrolling and left the pair alone. Silver watched them before turning back to Celestia. "Honestly Celestia, I spent a whole year in the guards quarters, I have no idea where to go to even get groceries anymore" he said, a heavy flush in his cheeks and a sheepish smile on his face. Celestia giggled. "Well, if you would like, Silver, I could show you around Canterlot just so you can get your bearings" she offered and Silver smiled. "Really, that's kind of you to offer Princess, but I'm sure you're much to busy for such trivial matters"

"Nonsense, Luna can't make it to our usual weekly get together, so I'm free for today at least" she said, secretely hoping he would say yes, more because she wanted to get to know the pony who had devoted 20 years of his life to guarding her personal safety. He smiled at her. "Thank you Celestia, it's truly too kind of you to do this"

Celestia merely gave him a smile as they both walked out of the courtyard and into the city streets. The ponies regarded Celestia walking with the stallion with arched eyebrows as they passe, but they all gave the Princess respectful nods and bows as they walked past.

"I guess it's not considered normal for a Princess to be escorting one single pony throughout Canterlot" Silver stated, and Celestia laughed. "No, I don't often frequent the streets, I'm usually far too busy, but today I find my rota free. It's the least I can do to repay you for your years of service" she said and Silver smiled. "As if the ceremony and the knighthood wasn't enough"

Celestia giggled, and Silver almost lost himself in the sound. A permanent smile was on his face and, stealing a completely platonic glance at the Princess, he saw that the Princess had her smile as well. They were still getting a few wayward looks, but nothing too serious. Silver suddenly came to the realisation that no guards were accompanying them. "Uh, Princess, shouldn't the guards be coming with us?" Silver asked, suddenly stopping. Celestia tutted, but her smile remained. "They are silly, you're here aren't you? I'm sure you can keep me safe"

Silver blushed and Celestia giggled. "You really are too kind Prince-" Silver started, but Celestia put a hoof over his lips, silencing him. He smiled sheepishly and she took her hoof away. "You are too kind, Celestia" he said and she smiled at him widely. "Thank you Silver, and yes, I know" she said playfully, walking into him and pushing him off course. He grunted and laughed at her antics, pushing her playfully back. They both laughed and Celestia flapped her wings once, getting back on track. They walked around Canterlot for a while, Celestia pointed out the sights and landmarks to Silver, who listened with rapt attention. A low growling emanated from both the pony's stomachs, but neither paid it much heed. They were both having far too much fun.

They walked for a few more minutes until they came to a restaurant. "Hey, Celestia, I haven't really eaten today, do you want to maybe get some lunch?" he said, then immediately regretted it, what if she thought it was a date? Did he want her to think it was a date? What if she says-

"Sure, I haven't eaten yet, and I've never visited this particular restaurant in a while, they serve the best salad in Canterlot" she said with a smile and Silver blinked, shocked. The princess, Celestia herself, had agreed to a lunch with him, a retired guard pony? He shook his head and smiled, and both walked into the restaurant.

The waiters instantly scrambled and Celestia watched them, shaking her head slightly. One of them was pushed over to the pair, and he was sweating. It reminded Silver of his first day at the academy, how nervous he was at the drill sergeant, and how he seemed to be the one to get singled out. He shook his head just in time to see the waiter walking away, Celestia following him. They sat at a table with a window view of the castle, and Celestia thanked the waiter before picking up the menu with her hooves.

Silver couldn't help but watch her eyes as they skimmed the page, the way her smile never seemed too far from her lips. Silver chuckled silently and quickly absorbed himself in the menu as her eyes found his for a fraction of a second. He almost froze at the questioning gaze and small knowing smile that played over her lips. He decided on a very nice looking pasta dish with a side of daffodil salad, and the Princess ordered the same. They sat in a relatively comfortable silence for a few seconds until Silver broke the ice. "So, why couldn't Luna make it this weekend?" he asked and she lost a part of her smile. "Her friend Applejack had a little pest problem that required the assistance of all of her friends, apparently, a horde of thieving rabbits has stolen half the harvest" she said and Silver chuckled. "You can never underestimate even the smallest of creatures"

Celestia laughed then, the sound was like music to Silver's ears. He shook his head, clearing those thoughts. She was a princess, he was a guard, not even that. But still, he couldn't keep a smile off of his lips at her laugh.

Their food arrived, and it smelled delicious. Celestia picked up her fork with her magic and gently, ever so gently picked a piece of pasta off of her plate and brought it gracefully to her lips. She ate it and, if Silver hadn't seen the pasta on the fork, he would have thought she was chewing thin air, Silver had to admire the graceful way she ate, and he almost felt like a slob despite the fact he had been raised and almost programmed with the manners of a gentlecolt.

Conversation was light, but when they did talk, they talked about anything, everything, and nothing at the same time. Silver had fun, and, had he been able to read Celestia's mind, he would've known she was having fun too, and her thoughts had been in just as much of a jumble. She had more fun now than when she played pranks on, or with, her sister. Every time he smiled, she smiled, every time he laughed, she laughed. He was funny and witty, and she was kicking herself for not getting to know him sooner.

Silver kept himself in check, these wayward feelings just would not do at all, he would have to make sure they were cast out soon, before he ruined what promised to be a wonderful friendship with a wonderful mare...

_Princess!_ He corrected himself, _She's a princess! An IMMORTAL Princess, this would never work, even if..._

_...He did reciprocate the feelings_ thought Celestia, once again getting lost in the fire of Silver's eyes. She felt herself stumble over her words and her sentence trailed off, she hadn't even been paying much attention to what she had been saying. _He is so wonderful, he deserves a mare who can live with him. Not..._

_...Watch me wither and die, but, it might be difficult, being immortal, it's a curse, isn't it? _Silver thought, his smile fading, replaced by a deep, meaningful frown of contemplation. _I mean, watching your kingdom as if from an..._

"Outsider's perspective..." Celestia continued the thought, out loud unbeknownst to her, Silver was having the exact same thoughts, their minds on the same wavelength. They could almost hear the grinding of proverbial mental gears in each other's heads.

Celestia snapped out of her dream-like state when she heard what she had just said, Silver obviously heard it as well, because he looked at her like a zebra would a Pegasus. They both blushed, and an awkward silence fell over them, thankfully, the waiter saved them the embarrassment by placing the check in front of them and moving off. Silver almost snatched it up before it was lifted by Celestia's magic. She sighed and focussed. Silver watched her intently. "Um, Princess what are you doing?" he asked and she opened her eyes for a split second. "Paying, what does it look like?" she asked with a coy smile, and Silver quickly glanced around. He had forgotten his saddlebags. He really was a klutz sometimes. "Oh, Princess, I am so sorry, I would've paid, but I forgot my bits back home..." he began, but Celestia cut him off by placing a hoof over his lips. "No need to apologize Silver, besides, by 'home' do you mean your house of the barracks?" she asked wryly, and Silver blushed profusely. He was about to retort, but then Celestia laughed again and focussed her magic once more. He found himself lost in her laugh. There was a loud crack. Fifteen bits suddenly appearing on the table next to the check. She exhaled a breath and Silver watched her with a smile of his own etched into his features. Celestia caught him looking and looked behind her before turning back to face him. "What?" she asked and Silver shook his head. "Your ears twitch whenever you use magic, do you know that?" he asked and her face coloured, her smile becoming wider, yet more shy.

"Not many ponies notice that Silver..." she began, but Silver cut her off. "It's actually cute" he whispered, and she blinked, her blush becoming more evident. Silver blushed too, but wouldn't take back the comment. He meant it.

The waiter came by and picked up the bits and the check with a very polite bow and smiled in Celestia's direction. She returned it with a curt nod and a smile of her own, her coloured cheeks began to change back to their normal white tone.

They both walked out of the restaurant and back the way they had come. Silver was unintentionally escorting her back to the castle, and she was going with him. It was as if he was on a date, making sure she got home safely. He shook his head violently at the thought and almost slapped himself. He would have too, if not for the questioning look he now got from the princess. "Something wrong Silver?" she asked, shattering his thoughts. He looked up at her and smiled. "No Celestia, nothing's wrong" he lied, and she knew it, she just didn't want to press it. She knew that whatever it was, he would either tell her when the time was right, or he would sort it out himself.

She sighed and focussed back onto her thoughts. They chatted lightly about anything, Celestia's sister and her friends in Ponyville, what it was like in the Royal Guards, and just how Celestia was enjoying the day.

Silver wanted to find out as much about the object of his affections (_Misguided affections_ he said to himself) as he possibly could. All too soon, they found themselves outside of the castle.

Silver stood outside and let the Princess walk a few more metres. She turned and shot him a questioning look. "Silver? Are you not coming in?" she asked and Silver smiled. "As tempting as it would be to re-visit my old haunts once again, I must decline, I have some... Errands to run-" he began to say, but his words faltered, his eyes left hers and his hoof traced the ground. He may as well have put up a big neon sign that said 'LIAR'

Celestia was about to ask him to reveal details about these 'errands', but she was intterupted. "Princess! There you are! We have been searching for you!" Dusk Twirl said, leading a stampede of twelve Guard Pegasi over to the pair. Celestia was startled, and Silver sprang into defensive stance. The Pegasi shot him looks, Dusk Twirl eyeing him warily. "Princess, I do suggest that, to avoid panic next time, you take at least three guards with you, and tell somepony where you're going" Dusk said, and Celestia rolled her eyes, although this went unchecked by all save for Silver.

"Oh Dusk Twirl, I wasn't alone, I had Silver- BlueBlazer, with me" she corrected herself, and Silver smiled. Dusk fixed him with a glare. "With all due respect ma'am, he is a retired guard pony..."

"Yes, and he was once your Captain, and is now an honorary member of the Equestrian Knighthood, and he shall be treated as such!" she said, her voice changing, not to one of anger, but to one of pointed indignity. She was spreading her wings as she spoke. Dusk seemed to falter slightly, and looked up at her, almost with hatred. Silver's blood boiled.

He bowed his head. "Yes your highness, forgive me, I was merely stating..." he began to apologize, but Celestia interrupted, almost harshly, if it was possible for Celestia to be harsh.

"I understand Dusk Twirl, but BlueBlazer can protect me, he successfully did for twenty years, even going as far as saving my life personally once. Show a little more respect" she said, and Dusk's wings twitched, as did his eye. Silver got a questioning look on his face as he eyed the orange Pegasus. He finally backed down. "Yes Princess, I will bear that in mind in future"

Celestia smiled. "Good. You are dismissed" she said, and Dusk Twirl nodded. Celestia turned to Silver and smiled. "BlueBlazer, you are also free to go, if you so wish. You have your 'errands' to attend to" she said, and Silver smiled at her, and she smiled back, not bothering to hide the affection in her voice, or suppress the giggle that came after it. She walked off, and Dusk followed her with his eyes. Silver couldn't see the hatred etched onto his features, even as he turned back to face him and took off. He watched the orange blur sail into the sky towards the observatory, followed by the guards flying back to their posts.

Silver walked back to his house and grabbed his saddlebags, then took one last look around the house before he started heading towards the grocery store. He walked with a smile etched permanently onto his face...

CHAPTER TWO: A Sister's Revelation

Celestia once again awoke to the feeling of a tug in her gut. The moon was impatient to lower, and her sun yearned to rise. She got out of bed and took one last look at the beautiful night sky. Surely a few more hours of night couldn't hurt, it was so vibrant and alive, a meteorite streaked across the sky, leaving a white tail behind it. The stars glittered and the moon positively shone with Celestia's light glittering off of its white surface.

But, Luna lowered the moon. It dipped below the hills and into the horizon. Celestia sighed, and rose the sun. She did not try to make it as spectacular as yesterday, merely letting the natural colours take their place. Her ear twitched as she focussed on the sun and colours of the dawn, and she smiled in remembrance of yesterday. The sun took its place to begin the day as the moon retreated to begin the night on the other side of Equestria.

She opened her eyes and smiled, the day was new and the opportunities unlimited. She was about to open her door when a knock resounded through the bedchamber. Celestia started and backed away from the door, then opened it. A smiling face greeted her, then she was tackled by a hug. She oofed and almost fell to her haunches, then surrounded her sister in a warm embrace of her own. "Luna! It's so good to see you!" she said, then heard somepony clear her throat behind them. Luna stepped back to reveal Twilight Sparkle standing there.

Celestia smiled warmly at her most faithful student. "And Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil! How are you this fine day?" She asked and Twilight smiled. "I'm very well thank you Princess, your Sister insisted I come along to catch up" she said with a sheepish grin and Celestia smiled, looking at her sister who was trying to stifle a blush, and not succeeding very well. Celestia laughed and walked up to the pair. "So, what shall we do today?" she asked and Luna and Twilight looked at each other. "Well, Twilight was wondering whether she could get a look around the castle, re-live some nostalgic moments, whilst you and I catch up. Then, we're both going to visit the Canterlot Library, and we would love for you to join us" she said, and Celestia smiled. "Of course sister, anything for my baby sister" She said playfully, gripping her sister in a headlock and ruffling her mane. "Hey! Celestia! Get off me!" she said between laughs as her sister refused to relent, but finally released her. They both laughed and Twilight smiled. "That's what you get for being late Luna!" she quipped and Luna chuckled again. "I'm sorry about that Sister, Twilight needed help rounding up some bunnies" she said with an offhand look to her marefriend who was blushing as well now. The colour was less evident in Luna's cheeks now, but a slight undertone of pink was still visible under her soft blue coat.

"Yes, you explained in your letter" Celestia said, and Luna continued. "Then I saw how beautiful you made the sunrise and I felt guilty, so Twilight decided I should surprise you today even though I said I would try and make it today, and I suggested she should come along and-" she rambled, and was only silenced when Celestia placed a hoof over her mouth. "Okay Luna! I get it. Well, despite your absence, I still had a very fun day yesterday" Celestia said with a grin and Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Twilight asked and Celestia nodded. "Yes, I met our old friend BlueBlazer in the courtyard, we got to talking and I showed him around Canterlot, We had dinner in a delightful restaurant and why are you giving me that look?" she asked them and they both burst out laughing. Celestia furrowed her brow in confusion and Luna bumped into her playfully. "Well well Celestia, going on dates with Royal Guards are we?" she asked and Celestia blushed. "No, it wasn't a date, it was a friendly dinner..."

"In a restaurant in Canterlot" Twilight finished "I hope you give the same treatment to other guards" she quipped and Celestia shot her a look. Luna snickered and was granted the same look. "It was not a date, it was a friendly dinner and a chat, nothing more. I got to know the guard who dedicated 20 years of his life to protecting me, and you Luna. I though it only fitting" she explained, and Luna and Twilight exchanged a look that spoke volumes _Yeah, right_.

Celestia sighed in exasperation and put a hoof over her eyes. "There is just no convincing you two, like sharks you are" she muttered, drawing the attention of Luna dn Twilight who strained to hear her words. "Right, so, where do we go first?" Celestia asked and Luna and Twilight exchanged another look. "I suggest breakfast in the courtyard" Luna said, and Celestia smiled. "That sounds wonderful" Twilight exclaimed and they all walked away, Celestia closing her bedchamber doors.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Celestia and Luna sat at the table whilst Twilight pulled up another chair from the opposing table. The guards on the wall regarded them once and then went about their regular patrolling. Celestia flagged down a butler and they all said what they wanted; Luna wanting just a cup of tea, Twilight having the same and maybe a cake, and Celestia asking him to bring out an entire tray of cakes. He smiled at them before trotting off towards the kitchen.

Celestia was about to ask them a question when two guards appeared at her side escorting a white coated, silver maned pony who was wearing a saddlebag. "Excuse me, your majesty, pardon the interruption, but this pony says he has an appointment" one guard said and Celestia took in the from of Silver. He flashed a smile and she smiled back. "Oh, it's no bother, and yes, this pony does have an appointment" she lied, and they both nodded. Silver bowed respectfully to Luna, who was watching them intently. Twilight had a confused look on her face. Silver smiled at her and fished around in his saddlebag and picked up 15 bits, placing them on the table. "My way of saying thank you for the dinner yesterday" he said and Celestia blushed, the other two's jaws dropped to the table. Silver seemed oblivious, and Celestia tried to compose herself. "Silver, you know my sister, and this is Twilight Sparkle, my prized student, Twilight, Luna, this is Serene Silver, former Captain BlueBlazer"

Twilight shook herself out of her shock first and extended an orderly greeting. Luna still looked shocked and watched Celestia with her eyes nearly boring into her sister's soul. Celestia couldn't meet her eyes, rather, she was looking at Silver, and how he bowed to both the mares and shook their hooves.

_He's such a gentlecolt..._ she thought with that smile, then shook her head. The waiter came back with their tea and cakes, and Celestia was distracted slightly by the waiter. She smiled at Silver. "Would you care to join us Silver, I am sure there would be enough" she said and Silver laughed. "No, Celestia, I just had breakfast, I just came back to repay you for buying dinner yesterday. I'll see you around Celestia, Luna, Twilight" he said, nodding to each one of them respectively and waving with his hoof. The two mares waved back and watched him leave, then back to Celestia, who was taking a sudden interest in a cup of tea and a cupcake.

"Well..." Twilight began, levitating a cupcake towards a plate that had been set in front of her. "Now we know _why_ you agreed to a date with him" she said and Luna snickered, spitting out some of her tea. Celestia regarded her with that icy glare, but the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her lips gave her away. Luna watched her sister and sighed. "You like him Celestia" she said, not a question, a stated FACT. Celestia nodded. "Of course I do, he's a good friend..." she began, but Twilight cut her off.

"No, Celestia, you _LIKE _him" she said, and Celestia's eyes dropped back to her tea. Twilight and Luna grinned in triumph. "Even if I did, I'm a princess, he's a retired guard"

"So?" Luna asked, and Celestia blinked. "Luna, may I speak with you alone for a minute?" she asked and Luna sighed. In some way, she knew what this would be about. This was the whole reason she had wanted Twilight to come with her. She already had a rebuttal for Celestia's invalid argument. Celestia got up and Luna kissed Twilight on the cheek. "I'll be back soon" she said and Twilight smiled at her, taking another sip of her tea and taking a deep breath of air.

Celestia and Luna walked away to a secluded corner of the courtyard, and Celestia tore into her sister. "Luna, unlike some ponies, I cannot just abandon my responsibilities and gallivant off with the first colt or mare who catches my eye!" she nearly shouted, but maintained her whispering. Luna winced. She had been prepared for something bad, but not that. "Furthermore, we are going to live forever, unless some accident or suicidal tendencies over take us, a relationship with a normal pony cannot work, no matter how much you love each other. That's the price we willingly accepted when our parents handed down the thrown. Immortality, forsaking Love. Completely" she continued, Luna tried to interject, but Celestia was on a roll, one thousand years of pent up anguish was now released on her sister, anyone watching would have seen two sisters talking animatedly, if a bit heated, but, close up, Luna could see the hurt in her sister's eyes. "And, you have chosen my most prized student as the object of your affections, and I completely understand your Love, and support it completely. However, you surely understand that you will have to watch her age, wither, and die while you yourself appear the same as ever. I cannot bring myself to do that, regardless of my true feelings for Serene Silver!" she said, then clapped her hooves over her mouth. Luna blinked and smiled, laying a hoof on her shoulder. "Sister, you have just pretty much told me that you feel _something_ for Silver, and as to the rest of your argument, well, like you said, that's the price we pay. It's not a great enough price if you ask me, I have felt the sheer power of Love, I have felt the kisses of one who loves me, and I have had the chance to Love the same as every other pony. I am grateful for that chance. If that means that I must stay still in time whilst my lover must age, then so be it. She will always be my only love" Luna said, casting another glance at Twilight. Luna smiled. "That being said, I would like your permission to marry Twilight Sparkle. I brought her here today to propose to her, Sister, but I will not do it without your blessing" she said, and Celestia's hooves drew away from her mouth. "Luna, you're going to propose to her?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips, and Luna nodded. Celestia chuckled, happily, and threw her hooves around her sister. "Oh that's wonderful Luna!" she said, but then drew away. "But, how do you bear the fact that you have to watch her grow old? How do you get over it?" she asked and Luna smiled. "In spite of everything Fate has thrown at us, know this; Love transcends Time itself, much like us, it is eternal. No matter where your Love is, he, or she, will always love you, and you will always love them, no matter what" she said, and Celestia bowed her head, contemplating her words. Luna smiled at her and then continued. "Oh, and don't worry about Twilight, the Elements are timeless as well" she said with a wink, and Celestia looked up, only to receive a wink from her sister. Celestia sat back on her haunches as Luna walked away, re-joining Twilight at the table.

Celestia was left alone, Luna's words ringing in her ears, as she heard a scream of joy. Looking up, she saw Twilight wrapped around Luna, kissing her everywhere she could reach. Celestia smiled, and stood up, coming to a direct decision right there and then. She knew her feelings now, even accepting them, but she could not let Silver find out. She would still be his friend, but she would not do anything...

_That would scare her away_ Silver thought, trotting gently back towards his homestead. He rustled his saddlebag, judging whether or not he had enough bits to buy some lunch, but he felt nothing save for the groceries he had bought earlier. He sighed. He shouldn't have given those bits to Celestia, should he? No, he was a gentlecolt, he prided himself on that, it was the right decision, besides, it was the least he could do to say thank you to her, the most perfect pony in Equestria. _Well, she IS the Princess, I suppose it's her job to be perfect_ he said, trying to keep the feelings that came with that last thought at bay with logical reasoning, but, as much as he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about the Princess, Luna was a Princess, and, in some ways, rival of Princess Celestia, but, there was something different about Celestia, the way her smile held such compassion for everything, the way her voice soothed and draped over Silver's ears like a piece of silk falling gracefully through the air...

He shook his head and sighed. He couldn't keep thinking like that. He had given in to them once today already, luckily he had fifteen bits to repay the Princess for the dinner.

He walked past a secluded alleyway and saw two figures conversing. One had the outstretched wings of a Pegasus, the other the unsightly spread of an eagle and claws. A griffon. He caught a snippet of their conversation and froze in fear. He inched ever closer until the figure became visible, the orange coat and stark red mane standing out against the walls.

CHAPTER THREE: A Sinister Synergy

The Library was quiet, as was the norm. The guards accompanying the two princesses and their prized student and Lover waited outside as the trio entered. Twilight Sparkle and Luna immediately darted off into the books, in seperate locations, but Celestia was sure they would find each other again. She smiled as she walked away from them, and sat down at one of the tables and picked up a pencil with her magic. She may as well compose a few letters to some very important staff. She wanted to alleviate the stress on some of her guards, so she was mandating immediate vacations for the most overworked of her staff. A soft smile came to her lips when she remembered all of the times she implored with Serene Silver to take a vacation, a payed leave, but he never did. He was always so loyal. She shook her head and focussed on the letter, finishing the orders and moving them to one side.

She started on the order to reveal the new order for the Decree Of Statutory Sick Pay, annoying and tedious work, but necessary. A few of her subjects had been complaining that the laws for payed sick days were unfair, only accounting for the most minute of illnesses and not the more severe. She smiled at the memory of no matter how ill he was, Silver never failed to report to his post, and even through the harshest of illnesses, from a bout of Hay Fever, to a full blown Influenza. She remembered how bad he looked, and yet how confident, loyal, and Serene he looked. It was almost soothing to know that even the worst of diseases could not hold him down for long, to know that he always soldiered on (She chuckled at the pun) was a kind of comfort. Yet, it paled to the fact that she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was not half an hours walk away from her, ready to come to her aid should she need it. A true friend, and someone she could truly Love. The pencil snapped. She was jolted back out of her fantasy with a harsh sigh as she released the pencil from her magic, setting it ever so gently on the table. She picked up the letters and sent them, one by one to the guards. The next leave period was in two weeks, and she wanted those guards to take _extended_ leave periods. The reserves were more than capable of filling the ranks, and if they weren't, well, General RedCoat could surely spare a few ponies from his ever swelling ranks.

She was interupted by the two Guards walking in, not bothering to open the door quietly. They galloped in, each panting, and stood at rigid attention. "Excuse me princess, there has been an incident..."

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Silver ran, he ran faster than he had when he faced the Red Dragon. He ran faster than he did in Boot Camp, he ran faster than he could ever think possible. He heard the flapping of wings and the gentle cawing of an eagle, but he knew better than to turn. He had to get to the palace, to warn those inside to be ready, be prepared. A harsh cry issued from behing him and he cast a furtive look back, seeing a figure against Luna's moon, and another, larger figure pursuing him on the ground. He looked back to where he was going in time to see the large cudgel sailing for his face. It connected and he felt his nose buckle and crack before a flash of colour and blackness eliminated his vision.

_The hiding place was crude, but it would suffice. He listened in on the conversation between Dusk Twirl and the Griffon intently, all the time trying to keep silent as he could. He felt that the sound of his breathing and the rhythmic pulse of his heart were too loud, echoing in his ears like the sound of drums and leaf-blowers._

_"Are you certain you can get us inside?" The large griffon asked, and Dusk nodded. "I will create a distraction. I have friends in what would have been the greatest attempt at the throne in a hundred years, NightMare Moon did not brainwash all of us, few flocked to her herd willingly, but they flocked willingly all the same, I have sufficient numbers to at least cause a distraction while the Griffon's attempt entry"_

_Silver placed his hooves over his mouth to stifle his gasps of fear and shock. The fact that Dusk Twirl, his prized student, was associating with Griffons, worse, a Griffon that wanted the throne. The conversation wasn't over. "Are you certain you will success this time, we all remember what happened last time you attempted this" the Griffon said and Dusk snickered. "Please, I am the Captain of the Royal Guard. BlueBlazer isn't even in the castle anymore, the only thing we have to fear is RedCoat, and I will deal with him personally. As soon as you come to power, there is a little matter between me and BlueBlazer that must be seen to" he said, and a gasp finally escaped Silver's throat. They planed to kill RedCoat, cause a distraction and kill Princess Celestia. Worse, the very Captain of the Equestrian Royal Guard was in on it._

_They both looked his way, but soon returned to their conversation as a group of ponies passed by the alleyway laughing and joking, clearly intoxicated on something more than Alcohol. "What about the Elements and that troublesome Luna?" the griffon asked, and Dusk chuckled. "Once you come to power there will be little the Elements can do to save Celestia..."_

_"They brought Luna back, who's to say they won't bring Celestia back as well?" The Griffon asked, and Dusk once again laugh. "Not even the Elements can bring back one who's body does not exist. We simply dispose of the body in a less... Traditional way" he said and the Griffon laughed. "Once we finish with Equestria, the world will be ours" he said, and Dusk shook hands with the Griffon and made to walk away. Silver stumbled backwards and knocked over a garbage can. The Griffon's sheer obsidian eyes connected with Silver's and for an instant they stood there, staring at each other. Dusk's eyes radiated pure hatred, and the Griffon's; nothing but shock. Then, Silver ran._

Pain. That's the only thing that registered, inescapable, indescribable, all consuming pain. That was good. It meant he was still alive, for however brief a time. The pain meant he could find out why they would do this, why Dusk Twirl of all ponies would go against Celestia. He strained to open his eyes and found himself blinded by a light. A harsh burning candle was set into the ceiling, no, wait, the floor. He was staring at the cobbles of a prison cell. A red liquid had pooled on the floor, and was still dripping from the end of his slightly crooked snout. He sighed and felt the gap where a tooth should have been. He looked up and saw Dusk Twirl and Princess Celestia standing there. Celestia was regarding him with an almost pained look. He saw a tear in her eye and he struggled against his bonds. He had to get Dusk away from her. He had to. He received a harsh punch to his left cheek from one of the guards that he hadn't seen flanking him. They watched him with the same look of disappointment and hatred as Dusk and Celestia. There was a wheel on the chains wrapped around his hooves. He wouldn't be able to undo them himself. He tested them and looked at each of them, then at the pair across from him.

"Princess, I strongly recommend that BlueBlazer be imprisoned somewhere other than the castle-" Dusk began to say, but Celestia held up a hoof to silence him. "No. I want this, _traitor_, to be kept here. I wish to interrogate him myself" she said, and Silver sputtered. Traitor? Him? It was Dusk who was the traitor-

"Princess, ma'am, I wouldn't suggest that you be left in the same room as this vile, despicable-"

"That will be all, Captain" Celestia interrupted him, each word hitting her face like a physical blow. If Silver ever got out then he would personally make Dusk's death as slow and painful as possible. He clenched his teeth and hooves against he bonds that held him suspended from the ceiling, his hooves not quite touching the floor. Dusk Twirl nodded and left the room. Celestia motioned for the guards to follow, and they regarded her uneasily before they left. It was just him and Celestia in a jail cell. Alone. Under different circumstances he would've been uneasy. Now, though, he was afraid. He was being framed.

Celestia looked into his eyes, deeply, and he held her gaze with conviction. If she surely believed he could betray her, then she was either brainwashed, or she didn't know him. The latter would be more frightening.

Celestia shook her head, a tear escaping her eyes. "You know BlueBlazer, I am not a stranger to assassination attempts. I've had more than my fair share of near-death experiences. The attempts on my life have been numerable and, for the most part, ill-conceived. But yours, I have to admit, I would never suspect you. You were my most loyal guard, you personally saved my life. And now, you ally yourself with NightMare Moon's former army, and the remains of the Griffon Revolution" she said, and Silver dropped his head, shaking it from side to side. He was mumbling 'no, no' over and over again, but Celestia continued. "I am curious, as to what our friendship was? Was it part of your plan? Did you plan to get close to me? Befriend me? Seduce me?" she asked, her ears flattened and her voice cracking. Silver shook his head violently and snapped his head up. "No! Never!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY?" she screamed, her mane darkening and her eyes widening. If it was possible for Silver to become more terrified, then he did. He had faced a red dragon all but single handed, but this frightened him more than even that. He felt a tear run down his cheek. "Celestia, please-" he began, but received a hoof-slap across his already bruised face. "You lost your right to say my name when you did what you did!" she said vehemently, whispering so quietly, yet with such ferocity that Silver could hear it even with the ringing now in his ears. A fresh cut dripped blood down his face. "Please, please believe me when I say that I did not do this. I was framed. Please, Princess, you have to believe me, it was Dusk Twirl, I saw him talking with a griffon in an alleyway, and I overheard all his plans!"

"You expect me to believe that my Captain is responsible for an attempt on my life when the Griffon in the opposite cell has already identified you as his contact? Do you really expect me to believe that he would dare attempt to take the throne?" Celestia asked, and Silver scoffed. "As opposed to the Captain who spent 20 years of his life protecting you, who saved your life, who lay his very own and lost his wife to the same assassin who now holds the highest rank in the royal guard?" he said, and Celestia retreated. Her face fraught with emotions all cascading one after the other. Confusion, anger, and was that elation?

Silver continued. Maybe, if he revealed his feelings now he would be let go, maybe the Princess would see just how much she meant to him. "Please, Princess Celestia, you mean more to me than my life, that's the very reason I joined the Royal Guard, you're the whole reason I tried to be my best. I wanted to be the very best I could be, for you, and over time, those feelings I've had have developed, into more..."

"Please, stop..." she said weakly, but Silver continued. "No, Princess, because if you truly understand just how I feel for you, then maybe you'll see that the very idea of hurting you is enough to make my heart break"

"Silver...Please..." Celestia begged, but Silver did not relent. His words were having the effect he desired, and, although this wasn't the best place or time to confess his feelings, he had to. Because if this was the last time he got to speak to her, he wanted all his feelings lay bare for her to see. She walked over to where his chains were held, by a wheel that elevated said chains.

"I love you, Celestia, more than a friend or ruler, I love you, with all my heart and soul, Celestia. You were always there to comfort me, when my wife died, when I failed, whenever I committed an act of apparent heroism that I never thought more than what any guard should do. You were there to catch me when I fell and I wanted to do the same. Princess Celestia of Equestria, I love you, with all my heart and soul-"

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, and slapped him again. The chains grew slack and his hooves hit the ground, muted by the sound of her hoof hitting his face, and the sheer volume of her voice. She stepped over to him and kissed him on the cheek, winding the wheels on his chains. They too, grew slack and his hooves slipped from them. Celestia smiled. "I am trusting you, Silver, I am trusting you now, and if you have lied, then I swear to whatever deity there is that I will hound you from beyond the grave!" she said, the threat seemingly hollow, because she knew him better.

"How do I get out?" he asked and Celestia smiled, her horn glowing. A section of the wall behind him folding away, surrounded by the yellow glow of the Princess' magic. "I am sorry for this next part Silver, but I must admit, Dusk's story was convincing, and I have to maintain that belief" she explained, and Silver readied himself for whatever it was. Celestia merely pressed her lips against his and whispered in his ear. "There is a chamber below the kitchens, it was built in the case of an attack on the castle, it's a panic room for me and Luna. That is where Dusk will take me when the attack takes place, if there will be one" she said, and Silver nodded. He wanted to feel those soft lips against his again, get lost in the sensation, but there wasn't time. Not yet.

"Be there. Don't be late"

Silver nodded and Celestia drew back, then fired a beam against the floor, directly in front of them. The explosion threw Silver back, and threw Celestia against the door. She shook her head and got up, dodging the door that swung open and revealed the Pegasus Ponies. Celestia watched the silhouette of Serene Silver as he nimbly flew away. Dusk watched him go and shook his head.

Silver panted as his wings flapped, propelling him further and further away from the castle. Several Pegasus Ponies fired arrows at him, pursued him, and engaged him in combat. He dodged the arrows, out-flew the pursuers, and threw off those that opposed him. He looked back only once, to remember Celestia and the feel of her lips pressed against his own. He shook his head and flew on, out of range of the pursuers and the arrows, easily ten miles away. He floated aimlessly above for a few more minutes before he darted to the ground. Temporary shelter was what he needed, until the attack, which would surely be blamed on him, the perfect opportunity for Dusk Twirl to escort the Princess to the Royal Shelter, and there he would kill her, send a signal to the waiting Griffon Army and they would attack, killing everypony who resisted, and claiming the throne as part of the Griffon Empire. It was a perfect plan. Unless he stopped Dusk and did what he failed to do ten years ago, and finally kill the one who had killed his wife, and now threatened another mare he loved, the very ruler of their land, and the pony he had protected with his life for twenty years.

He would meet him again, and this time, one of them would fall...

CHAPTER FOUR: The Beginning Of The End

Celestia walked alongside Luna and Twilight, looking rather dejected. Twilight and Luna tried to console her, but Luna and Twilight both knew that what came with a broken heart was more often than not, a crushed soul and shattered resolve. Seeing these traits on her sister reminded Luna that even the strongest ponies, like her sister, could succumb to the powers of Love.

_I always respected you, I always felt you were special. When all others turned and ran you were the one to stay..._

_Celestia hoped that Silver was right..._

_You were always the first to charge in and come up with plans, you were the distraction, of the red dragon, the Griffon Revolution, and even the very attempt on my life..._

_Celestia honestly hoped that she could trust the one who held her heart and soul so far under his sway that she was willing to release him from a maximum security castle prison and all but aid in his escape..._

_You were the distraction, and a brave one at that, but you distracted something else as well..._

_She prayed to the diety that her trust was not misplaced..._

_you distracted something much more important..._

_That her judge of character had not been wrong, that her very love was not wrong and her heart had not lied to her head..._

_You distracted something much more dear to me than even my crown, something I held away from the world for fear of losing it..._

_If it was, she couldn't know how she would go on, because..._

_**You distracted my heart...**_

Luna sighed and brought Celestia out of her thoughts and harshly back into reality. Celestia gave them a smile. They would always be there, but today was their day, and Luna had proposed to Twilight Sparkle, her prized student, most trusted friend, and adoptive daughter...

She smiled at them genuinely as they walked, and the spring returned to her step as she remembered that she would always have her sister, no matter what. Luna, though, had to try and console her even then, when her smile was there and her spring had returned. Luna was a good sister, she just had to pick her moments better...

"Celestia, you know he really _does_ love you right?" she asked and Celestia stopped suddenly, all thoughts of Silver and the plot that involved the Griffons and NightMare Moon's attempted army had returned with stark clarity and sudden resolve. Her face fell, and Luna recieved a rather harsh kick from Twilight Sparkle.

"What? It's true. No pony would walk all the way to Canterlot Castle, brave the guards at the entrance and make up a lie just to re-pay 15 bits for a meal for Diety's sake!" she said and Celestia smiled. That was true. And his confession in the cell had been true, she had been sure of that, his eyes, oh those immortal eyes would forever enwrap hers in a coccoon of timeless wonder, the depths of those eyes were unfathomable, and the love they held while they stared at her in that cell, despite her doubts and her harsh treatment, was positively palpable. She smiled at the memory that seemed so long ago and yet, so very close. Faint like the memory of a whisper, yet loud enough to be heard as a shout.

_I had so many guards, so many lay thier lives on the line just for me. Huh, I always thought it silly. I always thought it was trivial to use guards for my own safety._

_She had not confessed her feelings for him. She had not said that she loved him back. She wondered if her time had passed..._

_Until you came along. The assassins stopped, you saved me. In more ways than one. They did not dare mess with me with you on my force..._

_But, perhaps the kiss and what she did was proof enough, maybe she didn't need to say it, for it was evident in the air..._

_I knew you were special, I knew you'd be the one, the most loyal, the most dedicated. I'm sorry..._

_No. She needed something bigger._

_I'm so so sorry, Silver..._

_She could proclaim her love to him next time she saw him, but she knew, somehow she knew that..._

_**I was already too late...**_

Luna and Twilight walked along, never far away from each other. The moon was high and the stars extra vibrant, Luna made sure to include a meteor shower not on any charts for that very night. Just for Twilight. All others would have to guess what it meant, but Twilight and Luna knew. It was a celebration of their engagement. Celestia sighed. She had to get away from the happy couple. She could feel their joy, and on some level, it sickened her. On some level, it made her want to get away. It made her want to feel that joy for herself, but she knew that there was only one way to do that. And it was a long shot at best.

"Hey you two, it's getting late. Do you want to go home so you can, uh, celebrate?" she asked, emphasis on the final word, the emphasis had the desired effect, making them blush profusely at the offhand and unexpected comment. They stuttered before Luna broke the pregnant moment.

"Uh, well, uh, we could, um, stay a while longer Sister..." she said, and Celestia scoffed. "Nonsense, it's your engagement night, you should be at home, in front of a fire, maybe a bit of wine, eh? eh? See, I know how to have fun" Celestia said, bumping into her prized student who let out an indignant huff as she straightened herself.

Celestia laughed, a welcome change from the exile she had put her mind into. "I'll call you a chariot2 she said, but Luna stopped her. "No need, we've been experimenting with a new spell, it's actually how we got here, so we know it works" Luna said, and Twilight smiled at Celestia. "We didn't think you wouldn't notice if one of your chariots went missing to bring us here, so we teleported here, by combining our magic, observe" Twilight said, leaning towards Luna, who leant towards Twilight in tandem. Their horns glowed and pressed together, the magic fusing into one powerful spell. A blinding white light enveloped them and they were gone. Celestia whistled to herself. Now that was impressive.

She was about to walk to her royal bedchamber when something landed in front of her. It was the stark white form of a Pegasus, clad in Golden armour. An arrow sprouted from his back, and half a second later, a shrill alarm echoed throughout the castle walls...

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Silver awoke to a terrible booming song. He got up and looked towards the silhouette of the castle, seeing points of light around it, and swirling figures. He panicked and spread his wings, flying upwards. Big mistake. He saw what he never wanted to see; an army of figures, eagle wings spread and talons grasping weapons. The Griffon Army. He soared upwards to meet them, determination on his face, the leader did not see him until his relatively small form barrelled into his own, the crack of bones unmistakeable. The Griffon's neck snapped back unnaturally far and he dropped the lance. Silver grabbed it with his hooves and flew towards the castle. He was dimly aware of the cries and orders of the army behind him, but a quick look back confirmed that he was not being followed. He turned his attention to the castle just in time to miss a tree branch by an inch, turning into a barrel roll. The castle was now in sight proper, the fine details becoming evident, the hole in the prison, the gold on the rooftops, the telescope jutting out of the observatory that now lay on its side, a large jagged piece of the telescope sprouting from the floor below.

Silver made the mistake of flying too close to the castle, and got an arrow shot at him, both from one of the guards who recognized him, and from the ponies attacking. Clad in black cloaks, they were nearly invisible to the naked eye, only when they dove towards their targets did they become visible, and by then, it was too late. Many corpses lay on the floor, some the attackers, but most sported the golden armour of the Royal Guards. That made Silver's blood boil. He saw one trying to dive at a Pegasus who was aiming at a different one, and he threw the commandeered lance that he liberated from the Griffon. The lance impacted on the shoulder and the enemy Pegasus pony fell to the floor right behind the guard. Silver landed just as the Pegasus fired his arrow and turned. The arrow missed the target, and he took aim at Silver's face. Silver caught the bow. "Tell me where the Princess is!" Silver asked, and the guard shook his head. "No way, you're gonna kill her!" the Pegasus yelled, and Silver groaned. Logic seemed to fail these ponies.

"Listen to me! I am not your enemy. if I was, why would I just kill this Pegasus who was going to kill you?" he asked, and the Pegasus regarded him with an icy glare. He made sense, much to his annoyance, and Silver could tell. "You have bigger problems than a single attack force of pegasi. Look" he said, pointing to the silhouettes of Griffons against the moon. The Pegasus' mouth fell open, "Oh... Sweet Celestia!" he murmured, and Silver nodded. "Exactly. Round up the guards, and Tell me where the Princess went!" he said, and the Pegasus stuttered, "Uh... Uh... she went to the Royal Secure Room underneath the kitchen. Dusk Twirl went with her"

"How long have they been down there" Silver asked, and the Pegasus twitched, eager to round up the guards against the mounting threat coming from the moon in the form of snapping beaks and sharp talons of Griffons. "Uh, about ten minutes now, the attack hasn't been going long!" he said, and Silver nodded. "Thank you Twilight Wind, now round up the guards!" he yelled, and Wind nodded and scampered off. Silver picked up the fallen bow and arrow, and took out the lance from the fallen Cloak-Clad pony. He put the arrow on his back and tore off some of the cloak, lashing the Lance to his hoof and cantering towards the kitchen at full speed, the bottom of the Lance hitting the floor with resounding _thumps_ as he ran. The sounds of battle were drifting now, and the Pegasi seemed to pull together, beating off the attack. Silver knew that the Griffons were waiting for the signal from Dusk Twirl, and that's why he was going to kill Dusk before he killed Celestia. He would not let him kill another one he loved, and he would drive a blade into his black heart if it was the last thing he did...

_Too late to stop the cunning stab of a blade._

The attack had come swiftly.

_To late to stop the willingness of your soul..._

A Single Pegasi had raised the alarm, at the cost of his life.

_Too late to stop the dedication and loyalty that you had displayed so prominently for the past 20 years..._

He had been brave, and, should she survive, Celestia would have to send condolences and full commendations to his family.

_But, I was too late to tell you..._

He had been young, and he did not deserve what he got. She should be up there, fighting along side the ones who were now fighting for her, to save her.

_Too late to tell you the one thing that matters..._

She cared deeply for every lost soul, but one she cared about more than any, and he was late. _What a time for him to break his streak of punctuality_ she thought with a humourless smile.

_That I loved you more than my very life..._

Celestia waited in the Panic Room, she did not like being in such close proximity with Dusk Twirl if Silver was right. If she could indeed trust the one who had run away with her heart. She had felt it break when Dusk told her, oh my did she feel it break, it was as if it didn't exist anymore, she had the sudden desire to tie her wings up and throw herself off of the Astronomy Tower. But she didn't. She couldn't believe it. She had to see for herself.

And then it turned out to be a lie. She was so relieved that her heart repaired itself somewhat, and then he flew away, because he had to, and left her with her assassin. She had felt it break then, but not a severely. He promised he would come back. And he always kept his word.

Dusk Twirl twirled the knife in his hooves, and dipped it into the puch that he had on his flank. He removed the knife and saw the green liquid drip slowly off of the tip of the blade. If he did miss, then the poison would not. He sheathed the knife and the Princess looked at him, and he nodded with a curt smile. She returned the smile and decided to bait his hook more. "I suppose you were right Captain. He is not one of us anymore" she said, and Dusk's smile grew wide. "I realise it is difficult to believe princess, but it is true. He was indeed plotting your downfall. It came a great shock to me when I saw him conversing with the Griffon in the alley" he said, laying a hoof on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and Dusk smiled. Celestia faked the wooden smile she had practiced on Dusk since the incident in the Cell, and it seemed to work. Still, she didn't like the fact that he had just touched her. Who knew what was on those hooves, what blood had stained them, and what ailment was now anointed on her coat. She shivered slightly as he withdrew the hoof and went to the side of his armour. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the hoof gripped the hilt of a blade. He thought she couldn't see. _Hurry Silver..._ she silently implored, and she heard a banging. She smiled, but then there was a flash of movement, and several things happened; The doors opened, violently, there was a flash of silver, and a flash of white. A grunt of pain, and a scream of anguish and rage. And finally, a body dropped to the floor. Serene Silver's body. Dusk was yelling at him, and punching him in the face. "You! You always ruin my plans! Why is it always you! YOU!" He yelled, then saw Celestia look at him, her horn glowing. He ran off, and Silver groaned, taking the knife out of his side and smelling. He recoiled at the smell, the bitter smell of almonds and the colouration of the wound. Cyanide.

He groaned and got up, but Celestia kept him down. "Wait, Silver, you've done enough already. You came back. Thank you!" she said, kissing him violently on the lips. He groaned and pushed her away. "Celestia... Poison... Poisoned, Blade" he said, and Celestia looked down at the wound. "Oh my, what can I do?" She asked, and Silver shook his head. He staggered to his feet. "Nothing, but, I, can do, something. I, can bring, him, to justice!" he yelled, and flapped his wings, flying after Dusk. Celestia watched him leave, then sped off after him. "Silver, wait!"

CHAPTER FIVE: A Fitting End

Celestia really didn't want to be there. She would rather be facing the Red Dragon of the Griffon revolution again. Hay, she would even take NightMare Moon or Discord over this again. Those at least she could handle. Not this. Not ever this. All aroudn her ponies had come to see the pony that used to be held in such high regard. Now was just a footnote in the long line of ponies that had lay their lives on the line for her. She didn't want him to be remembered like that. He was a brave pony, he was just misguided at the end. She held back a sob and her flank twinged where the scar had just begun to heal, at the mild memory of pain that now raced up her spine in the form of chills as she remembered just how close she had come to death...

**ONE DAY PRIOR...**

"I always admired your courage BlueBlazer, even when I was your student" Dusk Twirl said, circling the limp body of Silver, who struggled to get up. The poison had worked, and he was dying, near death. He had not been prepared to die before Dusk Twirl, as he had not been prepared for the swing of a lance that took off his right wing and the resulting smack to the head that knocked him to the floor. Such cowardice coming from the orange pegasus that hid behind a door waiting for him to follow.

"But, I think this time, your courage won't save you" Dusk said, jamming a hoof into the wound. Silver screamed and shuddered as if he was having a fit. Dusk twisted the hoof and finally took it out, only to replace it with the steel of a lance, jamming it deep into the wound. Silver felt the pain but did not scream this time. Darkness settled over his vision and Dusk laughed.

"Silver!" the cry rang out and Silver's eyes snapped open and he saw Celestia standing at the entrance to the throne room. Dusk watched her as she charged up her horn. Dusk brought up the lance as the beam of yellow light fired from her horn. Dusk moved the lance to protect himself from the blow and deflect it to Silver's limp form. Silver rolled over painfully and the beam passed through the floor, singing a deep hole. Celestia stopped firing, and the remainder of the spell broke through the Lance, cutting it in half and sending Dusk Twirl back a few feet, now holding half a Lance in one hoof and letting the shattered handle fall to the floor. Celestia walked closer, edging her way closer to Silver.

"Well well BlueBlazer, your Princess has come to save you, but how will she succeed when she herself is DEAD!" he screamed and threw the Lance at Celestia. Celestia screamed as the Lance struck her white coat and sank into the flesh. Silver screamed and lunged at Dusk, new strength filling his veins, temporarily blocking the pain and replacing the poison with Rage. His death would be his strength, and he would kill this pony who would dare defy the Princess. He struck him around the face and kncoked him back, flapping the wing he still had and barelling into his stomach, punching as hard as he could and feeling a rib crack. A silent scream of pain came from Dusk's throat as he finally retaliated, gripping his wound and smacking him in the neck, paralyzing his vocal chords and nearly snapping the neck. If Silver hadn't been trained in how to deal with such a blow he would have died from soemthing other than the poison now in his viens.

Still, the blow caught him and he was thrown backwards, next to Celestia. He looked her over, and the Lance had been impaled in her flank, just below her cutie mark of the shining sun. Silver reached out a hoof and stroked her face, and she sighed as the hoof caressed her features. She focussed her magic and the Lance was lifted out of her flank.

"How Fascinating!" Dusk Twirl spat, as he kicked Silver in the gut and pushed him across the smooth tiled floor of the throne room, where he had been knighted not three days prior. Dusk Twirl walked over to Celestia and slapped her around the face, then ripped the Lance out of her flank, causing her to scream in pain. "How fitting, the tyrant of Equestria and the Knight sworn to protect her, dying in the throne room" he said, and Silver sobbed silently, resting his head on the floor and closing his eyes. He recieved another kick to his stomach and a roaring threat in his ears. "You stay awake BlueBlazer, even I'm not as blind as to fail to notice that you feel something for the princess and she feels for you. I'm going to kill her, then leave you here to mourn for all of your ten minutes of life that is still in your body, and I would LOVE for you to see it BlueBlazer!" he said, turning away from him and walking up to Celestia who was struggling to get up. "My name..." Silver choked, as Dusk Twirl raised the Lance. "My name..." he repeated, and Dusk Twirl turned. "What?" he asked, and Silver staggered to his feet. Dusk took a step back and shock overtook his features.

"...Is Serene Silver!" He finished, and pushed off from the floor, slamming into Dusk once again and grabbing the Lance from his hand and slamming it into his heart. Dusk choked and his eyes grew wide, Silver gazed into them with hatred, reflected in Dusk's as shock. Dusk finally fell, silently hitting the tiled floor, the Lance jutting obscenely from his chest as he fell, the only sound; the Lance hitting the floor with a clang.

Celestia sighed as she lay a hoof on the coffin and left it there as her final show of respect. When the chips were down, he _was_ competent at least. A smile played across her face as the memory faded, the memory of the pain, the betrayal, the savior, the one who had once again lay his life on the line to protect her, and had succeded at a cost, a terrible cost. He had seemed to fragile. Celestia felt a hoof on top of hers and smiled. Seeing a white coat and looking up into deep azure eyes...

The fight had taken its toll on Silver, and he fell to the floor as well. Celestia crawled over, pulling herself over to his limp form. "Silver, wait, stay with me, please!" Celestia begged, and Silver laughed. "Celestia, I'm dying.." he stated obviously, and Celestia shook her head. "No, no you're not, we can get a healer..." she said, and Silver cut her off. "For advanced cyanide poisoning and internal bleeding?" he said and Celestia sobbed, letting a tear fall from her eyes. "Please Silver, I can't live without you.."

"Yes you can, because you'll know that I loved you, and I'll always be with you, no matter what2 he said, and Celestia sobbed again, holding his head up. Silver coughed. "Can, can I ask you one more thing?" he asked and she nodded. "Of course Silver"

"Kiss me" he said, and she smiled, leaning down and capturing his lips in hers. He lost himself in those sensations and Celestia did too, especially when he ran his tongue over her lips and she met his with hers. He let the sensation wash over him as he felt himself slip away, yet he was still there, those lips still touched his, and something happened, something slipped inside him, like a warmth filling his stomach and warming his body from his hooves to the top of his ears...

Celestia felt the body go limp beneath her and broke the kiss. She watched him intently, eager to see if what she just did worked. The knife wound sealed, torturously slow, the blood faded and the purple colouration dissipated to his normal white coat. The stub of a wing on his back lengthened like a prostethic, and suddenly, a hundred feathers popped out of the new wing, and he looked whole. He looked like Silver again, a savior, a guardian angel in white, yet so peaceful he looked, that she was loathe to disrupt him.

She sobbed as his head hit the tiled floor. It had worked, it had healed his wounds, but it would not bring him back. Perhaps she was too late. She had been too late. _Too late_.

She held his body close and sobbed into his mane, her man ceased its floating and hung down completely straight down the side of her face. She focussed her magic again and thought about Luna, if she could just send a message, she needed help now. She felt her heart break as she visualized her sister. She sent out three words; _Come Quick Please_. and broke the link. She just hoped Luna wasn't going anywhere or doing anything important, as the spell she just cast would render her completely immobilized for a few minutes.

She just sat there, holding Silver's warm body close to her and stroked down his mane. She wanted to be there, to share her warmth, to be sure this was the final end of the one pony who had stolen her heart. She was all but sure he was dead, before she started talking...

Silver could hear her talking, but could not move, he couldn't do anything. He was certain he felt her body against his, and her hooves through his mane, but he was dead, he felt the poison, he felt the lance, he felt the dagger and the punches, he felt the life drain from him and was ready to meet the one who ushered souls through the gates to heaven. And then he felt the magic in that kiss, she had saved him through some sort of magic he could not explain, he didn't feel that way when they kissed in the cell, though that kiss wasn't exactly under the best of circumstances. He heard his one love talking, her sweet voice carrying through the air and meeting his ears in a soft wave of silk...

The hoof was attached to a large body and Celestia smiled into those eyes that returned the smile completely with such affection and love that Celestia forgot she was at a funeral for just one moment. Wings spread, eyes sparkling, mouth contorted in a smile that would melt her heart when she was angry, was the form of the one pony she could trust dearly. The one pony who had never let her down once before...

"You know Silver, I always respected you, I always felt you were special. When all others turned and ran you were the one to stay. You were always the first to charge in and come up with plans, you were the distraction, of the red dragon, the Griffon Revolution, and even the very attempt on my life. You were the distraction, and a brave one at that, but you distracted something else as well. You distracted something much more important. You distracted something much more dear to me than even my crown, something I held away from the world for fear of losing it. You distracted my heart, Silver" she said, and Silver caught a tear travelling down his cheeks. His heart thumped, a resounding beat to his ears where only her voice reached it before.

Celestia laughed, a strange noise between a laugh and a sob. It tore Silver's heart in two to hear his love sob and not be able to comfort her, to do anything save for lie there, limp and lifeless when he was still conscious. Still, for all intensive purposes, alive.

Celestia continued, her voice cracking as the next part of her speech reached his ears. "I had so many guards, so many lay thier lives on the line just for me. Huh, I always thought it silly. I always thought it was trivial to use guards for my own safety. Until you came along. The assassins stopped, you saved me. In more ways than one. They did not dare mess with me with you on my force. I knew you were special, I knew you'd be the one, the most loyal, the most dedicated. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Silver. I was already too late."

She spoke the last words so silently that they were barely a whisper. A sharp intake of air, and another sob rent apart the silence. Not even the sounds of battle carried in the air anymore. Just Celestia's breathing, and sobbing. "But the worst part was, I never go to say that I Loved you, Silver. And I dis, and I never stopped. You are something that only comes around every thousand years, a loyal, dependable pony with so much Love to offer, and I know that the way I felt didn't even encompass a half of what you must have felt for me. I loved you Serene Silver. No, not loved. Love." she said, and Silver felt her body move away from his. The hooves stopped stroking his mane and he felt soft lips on his own. His heart thumped again, twice, then thrice, and a warm breath filled his lungs, his eyes snapped open, and he broke away from the kiss to breath a sharp intake of air. He was so grateful when he felt the familliar pressure in his lungs.

Celestia flapped her wings and leapt into the air. Shock filled her face as Silver rolled over, coughing and sputtering. He flapped his own wings, and looked behind him, seeing the right wing there, and good as new. He sputtered again and Celestia flew down and hugged him tightly, forcing the air from his lungs. He happily laughed and threw his hooves around her as well. Her mane returned to floating without the wind and they both laughed happily. They drew back from the hug and gazed into each other's eyes before they planted a kiss on each other's lips. Silver's hooves ran through Celestia's mane and lightly tugged at it, she moaned into the kiss and cupped his face with her hooves, the kiss remained heated, yet tender and loving. Two ponies, desperately in love sharing a moment that had been denied for them for so long.

Serene Silver stroked her hoof and she removed it to plant a light kiss on Silver's lips. Luna and Twilight and all her friends watched them with smiles, and as Celestia turned and caught them looking, they all simply smiled wider. Thier looks spoke volumes as looks often do. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy, even Silvertale were shocked, but Luna and Twilights looks spoke something else as well; _Told ya' so_. Celestia and Silver returned to their seats, and Celestia kissed his cheek, "I need to give the speech" she said, and Silver nodded. He understood. Celestia stepped up to the podium to begin her final respective speech. EveryPony, no matter what side they were on, deserved a proper funeral, their families, deserved not to be shunned, but praised and mourned for their loss. Their sons and daughters chose their fates, not the parents.

Celestia veiwed the crowd with much forthought in her speech. "Fillies and..." she stopped suddenly, and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, let me start over. These ponies, both guards and rebels, showed bravery, cunning, and an almighty resolve, and even though some of you will not want to hear it, they were all very well trained. They all showed brilliance in the face of overwhelming odds, the rebel ponies, who allied themselves with the Griffons demonstrated commitment to what they believed was the right cause. The guard pegasi showed commitment to their cause, their oath that they took and memorized upon joining. Most of all, the cunning displayed by Dusk Twirl, former Captain of the Equestrian Royal Guard, had the gall to try and poison me by way of a poisoned knife blade. Were it not for the brilliant acts of selflessness performed by Serene Silver, AKA, sir BlueBlazer, former Captain before Dusk Twirl, I would not be here. I emerged, not unscathed, but enlightened. These ponies, whomever they may be, deserve to be mourned as one. For we are Equestrian Ponies, and though these ponies may have lost the way, they deserve to be remembered as they were before they lost the light. Not as rebels without a cause, but as brave fighters who would not be out of place in my own National Armed Forces. Then, the guards, who so vehemently defended the castle, and myself, from the onslaught. They are as one. Forever remembered with this monument" she said, motioning to the coffin-esque stone behind her. "Thank you for listening" Celestia said, and the ponies erupted into applause. Celestia re-took her place beside Silver, who kissed her cheek. "Thank you" he said, and she blushed. The other eight sitting with them clapped, not for the speech, but for Silver and Celestia, the most powerful pony in Equestria, maybe the entire world, had found Love, much like the rest of them.

Their moment, their beautiful moment, two ponies locked in a lover's embrace, their tongues dancing over each other's lips, a beautiful ethereal moment...

Only to be broken by the sharp crack of air as two ponies teleported into the throne room. The two ponies snapped apart and the unicorn Twilight Sparkle stood there, with Luna not three feet away.

"Princess, we came as soon as we heard, what happened?" Twilight asked and Celestia sighed, explaining the whole story to the pair who appeared out of nowhere. They listened with rapt attention, and Luna was confused until the end when Celestia explained how Silver's last wish was a kiss.

"I don't get that" Silver said, and Celestia smiled at him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I cast a healing spell. It infused with my kiss, unfortunately, or, fortunately in your case, it healed your wounds and kept your consciousness, but failed to keep your heart and breathing going. I'm not sure of the rest, but you came back, and I couldn't be happier" she said, leaning on him and nuzzling his cheek. He blushed and Luna and Twilight giggled.

"I'm just glad I'm back" Silver said and Celestia leaned in closer. "So am I. That's once more you've saved my life, technically twice in one day" she said, and Silver bowed. "Just doing my job Princess" he said and they all shared a laugh. Celestia reflected on the events of the past three days, and, looking back, she wouldn't have it any other way...


End file.
